


dark highway

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, SO, also it's in springfield, and, because, first fic, i live here, idk but i was listening to dark highway (thanks crystal) while writing this, it kinda fits what im trying to do here, it's up to you, kind of angsty??, out of drag names used, probably not totally how they'd act but im new to this, you can kind of base it off of that??, you can say it's a high school or college au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he tapped his fingers in a familiar rhythm on the steering wheel, his mind being blank but racing at the same time. he wasn't sure what he was doing - he should be with cody. yet, here he was, running from his problems.he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, listening to the rain pound on the windshield as the moon was hidden and cars sped by. he was hidden by the trees and the night sky, and he didn't mind.but god, he should stop running.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Kudos: 6





	dark highway

he had left late at night.

he didn't know why - he had driven for miles with no end in sight. until now, anyway.

he tapped his fingers in a familiar rhythm on the steering wheel, his mind being blank but racing at the same time. he wasn't sure what he was doing - he should be with cody. yet, here he was, running from his problems.

he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, listening to the rain pound on the windshield as the moon was hidden and cars sped by. he was hidden by the trees and the night sky, and he didn't mind.

but god, he should stop running.

he had been keeping his feelings a secret for so long - and something just.. _snapped_ tonight and he ran again. his phone vibrated from the passenger seat of his old pick-up, something karl and erick had gotten him. he would rather not know the details - it was probably stolen. you never knew with those two. he was fine with it, though. no one would ever know.

he picked up his phone and saw he had missed calls and a lot of texts, but he just shook his head. he wasn't sure what to do. they were probably looking for him. cody was probably looking for him. he didn't want to read who the texts for from - but he did. he was right, cody had been the majority of calls and texts, some being from karl and darius. he sighed and turned it on silent, throwing it back onto the seat. he'd deal with it later.

he couldn't run forever - or maybe he could. it felt like he had been going miles and getting nowhere. he had to turn around at some point - they were all waiting for him.

and it was all because of some stupid crush. a stupid crush that he knew would lead nowhere.

he didn't register he was crying until he felt the salty taste on his lips, quickly wiping them away only to be replaced by more. he sniffled and bit his lip, trying to keep it inside. this wasn't usually like him - he was friendly, funny, and a generally happy person. yet, here he was. holding back tears in his car.

he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, wondering what the next best move was. he could just turn around and deal with whatever was going to happen - or he could keep going.

he thought about cody - the reason why he was even out here. he had fallen for him and there was nothing he could do about it, so running had sounded good at the time. now he kind of felt guilty - he could picture the worry on his best friend's face. the sun was starting to rise now, the time flying by faster than he thought. he had been driving for hours without realizing.

he started the car again, sighing once more. he got back on the road and started the journey home, tear stains lining his face.

a long while later, the pick-up rolled into cody's driveway and he took a minute to compose himself, using the sleeve of his jacket to wipe the tear stains off his cheeks. he made his way up to the door and knocked, letting out a deep breath and preparing for the worst.

cody opened the door, tears falling down his face - and then shock coming to his face, before grabbing sam and pulling him inside. he pulled sam into a bone crushing hug before pulling away and hitting his chest.

"where were you? we were all looking for you!" cody choked out - sam hadn't really expected anything less. the older one was always more emotional. there wasn't many places he could go in their small town of springfield, missouri. he had just been sitting out in the middle of two of the farm roads that he couldn't remember.

"i.. i'm sorry?" he whispered, unsure. there was no explanation that he could give. he couldn't just say ' _i'm in love with you and i can't deal with it_ '.

"'sorry'? sam, i thought something had happened to you!"

"well, i couldn't help it!" his voiced raised on accident, and he could see the hurt in cody's eyes. he regretted it - but he couldn't take it back. he wanted to, so badly, but something just stopped him. maybe it was because he was afraid he would admit it.

"why? why, sam?" cody looked like he was about to start letting more tears fall - if he wasn't already. sam ran a hand through his hair, unsure of what to say - he could just say it. he could say he loved him and maybe ruin their friendship. did he really want to take that chance? god, he was really considering it.

"maybe, cody, it's because i love you." sam mumbled, and cody cocked his head to the side.

"you _what_?"

"i said i love you!"

cody looked.. sam couldn't figure it out. it was a mix of shock and confusion - he could see that, at least.

"do you know how long i've been waiting to hear that?" cody whispered, the shorter one of the two cupping sam's face in his hands. he turned his head so he was looking him in the eyes before pulling him into a soft kiss, one that was enough to show how much he had truly been waiting for him to say that. ever since they'd been partnered together for that stupid science project.

they pulled away and were silent, just looking into each other's eyes. there were so many unspoken words - words that didn't need to be said.

they just needed each other.


End file.
